


Happy Pi Day from the Avengers

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Pi Day, Pie, Team Bonding, Team Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what it says. Pi Day with the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Pi Day from the Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> I've gone round the bend. This is totally silly fluff.

Bruce gathers them all in the main room at Tony's request, but it takes a while before the man himself appears to explain why. By the time he does, they're all pretty impatient, including Steve.

Natasha, as usual, is the first to demand, "Why are we all here, Stark?"

"Yeah, what could possibly be so important?" Clint grumbles. "I was in the middle of fletching new arrows."

"We all have things we could be doing," Steve agrees.

Tony claps his hands together and proudly announces, "I've brought you all here because tomorrow is March 14th. And I've decided that as a team building exercise we're all going to celebrate Pi Day!"

"Technically, Steve is Team Captain and should be in charge of any team building exercises," Bruce tries to interject, but Tony just steamrolls right over him.

"Pshaw! The Cap wouldn't have any idea what to do with Pi Day."

Natasha rolls her eyes, Clint does a poor job of hiding his laughter, and Steve just looks confused. "What _is_ Pi Day?"

"See?" Tony says to Bruce. Then he turns to Steve. "You know, Pi Day? Like Mole Day or May the 4th."

"Hey! That's a reference I get," Steve announces proudly. Tony is about to make what is sure to be a scathing comment about his lack of cultural knowledge when Natasha suddenly looks all too interested in the conversation.

"Hey, what ever happened to those lightsabers you planned on making last year?" she asks.

"Yeah," Clint chimes in. "What did happen with them? I never got to prove that I could beat Nat in a fight with them."

"Ha! Like you could actually beat me. I'd split you in two."

"No way! I'd disarm you first…" And they're off and running while Steve still looks confused.

Bruce, as usual, is the calm one, who quietly explains, "March 14th is called Pi Day because of mathematical pi, which I'm sure you know is commonly shortened to 3.14. Some people," and with this he looks pointedly at Tony, "Celebrate with actual pie. The kind you eat."

"Oh." He's not sure if he's excited or disappointed by this revelation.

The two assassins are still bickering and Bruce's face is starting to get a pinched look, so Steve tries to get the conversation back on track.

"What did you have in mind to celebrate?" he asks Tony.

"Pie!" he says, as if it isn't entirely obvious. "We're each going to make and bring a pie, then we'll share them."

"What kind?"

"Whatever kind you want. It's a day of pie. All kinds of pie!"

"I'm in for apple," Steve agrees. "And would it be ok if I asked Maria? She makes a delicious chocolate silk pie." 

"Hill? You want to invite Hill?" Tony complains, but when Steve starts to get that hang-dog, hurt look on his face, he relents. "Fine, but she has to bring _two_ pies. Because she's Hill."

Steve's about to protest when Natasha breaks in, sounding bored despite looking very interested. "I'll bring tart cherry."

"Of course you will," Tony says dryly.

"Does it have to be pie?" Clint asks. 

"It's Pi Day. Of course it has to be pie!"

"But what about, like, quiche? That's sort of a savory pie."

Tony raises a brow. "Quiche? You're telling me you know how to make quiche?"

"Actually," Natasha butts in, "Clint's makes fantastic quiche. He's like magic in the kitchen when you hand him a carton of eggs and some milk."

"Huh. Never would've thought it," Tony muses. "Ok, fine. Birdman, you can make quiche."

"Hmm… I wonder what flavor I should make?" He starts naming a few and as a glazed, annoyed look starts to settle on Tony's face, he relents and huffs, "Fine. I'll make your standard Quiche Lorraine."

"Excellent. Big guy?" Tony asks, turning to Bruce. 

"I'm not really… cooking isn't… can I just bring one from the store?" Bruce finally asks.

Tony waves away his concern. "Nah, don't worry about it. Besides, Hill's gonna bring two pies. We'll co-opt one for you."

"Hey!" Steve complains, but by then everyone's lost interest and are heading off in different directions. He's left standing alone in the room wondering what the hell just happened and how on earth Pi Day became a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> There's an actual [May the 4th fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/445156) with Clint, Natasha, and lighsabers. It's awesome.


End file.
